


Dash Steps on a Grave and Gets Yelled At By a Ghost

by lexosaurus



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Grave, but this fic radiates Big Angst Energy, i know the title looks like a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexosaurus/pseuds/lexosaurus
Summary: From the Tumblr Writing prompt: Someone’s walking over their grave.





	Dash Steps on a Grave and Gets Yelled At By a Ghost

“Hey, dude, what the _fuck?”_

Dash’s head whipped around to see the face of an irritated fourteen year old with glowing green eyes and white hair that seemed to defy gravity. He looked eerily familiar, and Dash wracked his brain for where he might have seen the glowing teen. But he came up blank.

“Hello? Are you in there, or is your stupid brain too busy being a narcissistic asshole?” the…_ghost _said,crossing his arms and glaring at Dash.

“I—um…sorry?” Dash fumbled. He had certainly never been in this situation before, approached by a clearly pissed-off scrawny _ghost _during his evening run. What was the etiquette for this situation? _Was _there even an etiquette? Had someone online made a list of rules that he’d just never seen? Hell, was this what Wiki-how was for?

The ghost threw his hands up. “Oh, so he _can _talk! What a miracle!” 

“Uh…” 

“So now that I know your brain is at least semi-functional, do you mind _fucking moving?”_

Dash must have looked lost, because the ghost teen’s glare only increased in intensity. 

“What?” Dash finally asked.

“Oh my—_move! _Take one leg and put it in front of the other! Propel your body forward! _Get the fuck off my grave!”_

Dash’s eyes increased in diameter. “Your_…what?_”

“Are you deaf?” The ghost’s glow heightened. “Get. Off. My. Grave.”

“Your grave?” Dash asked, his voice breathless.

“No, my yacht—yes my goddamn grave! What did you expect there to be in here? You’re running through a cemetery, for christ sake! Now, either you get off my grave or I’m calling my ghost dog here to take a _massive _ecto-goo filled dump on your—”

Something clicked in Dash’s mind, and suddenly he knew exactly where he had seen that face before. “Oh my god._ Danny?_ Is that you?” 

He turned to face a granite headstone and felt the blood drain from his face. He was right. Oh god, _he was right._

_Daniel Fenton_

_2004-2018_

_A loving son, a wonderful brother_

“It _is_ you. Danny. Danny Fenton.” Dash looked back to the ghost, whose glare was replaced by a quizzical stare.

The ghost—_Danny_—blinked, seemingly snapping himself out of his thoughts. He bristled. “Yeah? And so what if I am? What’s it to you, anyway?” 

It made sense. It made too much sense. And suddenly, Dash’s brain was moving at a million miles per minute. “Oh my god. It really is you. Danny we thought you—I mean, you _did. _You…you’re _here. _What…how…how are you—”

“Look, I don’t know who you think you are, but for the last time, can you _please _for the ever-loving _fuck _move off my goddamn grave!”

Dash froze. “You…you don’t recognize me?”

“Obviously not,” Danny said, his eyes flaring.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, _oh. _So _move_.”

“Oh.” Dash glanced back at the gravestone and tenderly stepped to the side. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I bet you are. You woke me up during my afternoon nap. You know those stories about the dead finally being able to rest? Well guess who got fucking duped! I haven’t gotten a solid night’s sleep in _forever_ and now—”

“No, not that,” Dash said, turning away from the grave. He stuffed his headphones in his pocket and began his walk back home.

“I’m just sorry, is all.”

He didn’t feel like running anymore tonight.


End file.
